Head Boy and Girl
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl have a secret relationship. Lemons One-shot. Draco/Hermione


**Our Dirty Little Secret**

**Draco/Hermione Fanfiction**

**One-shot**

* * *

'I'll see you guys later.' Hermione said as she walked up the stairs to the Head's Dormitory. 'Thank for walking me back.'

'No problem.' Harry said.

'See you in the morning Mione.' Ron said as he and Harry walked down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione whispered the password and walked into the living room. Their communal living room was empty so the Head boy must be in his room.

Hermione climbed up the stairs which led to their bedrooms and walked into her bedroom. As soon as her door was closed she stripped off her school uniform leaving her in her lacy red underwear and walked to the shower.

In the bathroom, she removed her underwear and got into the shower. She let the warm water fall over her body. She washed her curly brown hair with jasmine scented shampoo and then deep conditioned it to keep its ends from splitting. Once she was washed she stepped out the shower and wrapped a pure white towel around her. She dried her body and then applied her favourite moisturiser onto her body.

She then dressed for bed; she pulled out her silk night dress from it draw and let it fall over her body. The pure white silk night dress had thin straps on the shoulder and came to the middle of her thighs showing off a lot of leg.

Hermione smiled at her appearance in the mirror and grabbed her black silk dressing gown to go over her night dress and walked out her bedroom.

Hermione walked across the hallway to the Head Boys room and opened the door. She quietly crept in and made her way towards the double bed. She removed her dressing gown and moved back the duvet and got into the bed.

Hermione lay down and turn to her right giving the Head Boy a view of her back if her was awake. She pulled the duvet around her and closed her eyes welcoming sleep.

As Hermione felt herself drifting off she felt an arm crept around her waist and pulled her back against something hard; his chest.

'When did you climb in?' A deep voice whispered into her ear.

'Not long ago. You were fast asleep.' She said as she wiggled herself back against him. 'I thought you were going to stay awake and wait for me to get back?'

'I tried.' He said as he kissed the back of her neck. 'You were ages. What were you doing?'

'Just hanging out with Harry and Ron, they complain I never have time for them anymore.' She said as she turned her head and kissed him. 'They think I have a secret boyfriend.'

'And do you?' He whispered.

'I might do.' She said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

'And what does he look like?' Draco asked as he kissed her neck.

'He has an amazing body; he has an amazing six pack which I love. I love his blonde hair which I love running my hands through. I also love his voice.' She said as she ran her fingers down his torso.

'Should I feel threatened by this guy?' Draco said as he looked up at her.

'Not at all.' She said as she kissed him.

'Good.' He replied as he smirked.

'Seriously though they know something's not right.' She said.

'Same with my mother. She knows I am seeing someone.' Draco replied.

'Have you said anything?' Hermione asked as she cuddled into him.

'Not yet. I'm thinking I will say something to just my mother this week. Mother will be fine with it I'm sure.' He replied.

'It will just be your father.' Hermione replied as she looked up at him and into his grey eyes.

'You don't need to worry about that.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

'But I do.' Hermione said as she stroked his cheek.

'Try not to.' Draco replied. 'Let's get some sleep, you look tired.'

'I am.' She said as she yawned. 'My lover kept me up all last night'

'You weren't complaining last night.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

'I love you Draco.' Hermione said seriously.

'And I love you too.' He said as he kissed her.

They both fell asleep wrapped up in each other dreaming of a future where they could be together.


End file.
